Mi Corazón es Tuyo
by Nadia Mutou
Summary: UlquiHime/Inoue POV/"Me he dado cuenta de que estuve equivocada mucho tiempo, pero ahora sé que mi corazón es sólo de ti, ahora que te has ido..."


_-¡Qué tal, mundo! Bueno, quisiera decirles que este es mi primer Fic UlquiHime. A decir verdad, hice uno anterior con el mismo titulo y tema, pero resultó ser más una recopilación de lo que le pasó a Orihime desde el inicio de la serie hasta la Saga del Hueco Mundo. Así que no había casi nada relevante a la pareja, por eso mejor lo re-edité._

_Hikari: Antes que nada, comentamos que nuestra inspiración fue lo siguiente:_

_*La frase de Ulquiorra antes de morir "así que esto que está en mi mano…es un corazón. Lo sabía, su corazón siempre estuvo en mis manos"  
>*Y la canción "My Heart" del grupo favorito de Nee-san: Paramore. La recomendamos para leer el fic, si gustan.<em>

_-Gracias, Hika. Ok, pues esta pareja me llama la atención, aunque siendo honesta, Orihime se ve mejor con Ishida [xD] Pero si Ulquito no hubiese muerto de esa manera, mejor que se quedaran juntos…Ay Ulquiorra…Snif…¡Por qué! ¡TORITO! [TTOTT]_

_Hikari: Ya, ya *abraza a su dueña para que deje de llorar* Debiste llorar cuando se murió, en ese capitulo no lloraste [¬¬] Jeje…Pues, esperamos que disfruten el Fic…¡Oh y otra cosa! Esto es un POV de Orihime._

_**DISCLAIMER: Ni Bleach ® ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es sólo mera coincidencia.**_

* * *

><p><strong>MI CORAZÓN ES TUYO<strong>

_Siempre al final de todo, cuando ocurre una desgracia y no puedes más con la carga del mundo, y a veces con la tuya propia, es cuando te das cuenta de que, quizá, estabas equivocado. ¿Por qué? Porque, simplemente, el corazón y la razón son cosas muy diferentes. Cuando te guías primero por tu corazón ignoras rotundamente a tu conciencia, a tu razón, dándole el lujo a tu órgano vital cardiaco de que te lleve por el camino desconocido, más si es el del amor. Pero ¿Qué pasa cuando el camino estaba vacío, lleno de espinas o simplemente no podías pasar? El corazón es ahora quien te abandona y es cuando la razón vuelve a ti, pero ya tarde, porque es cuando ya no queda nada._

_Sólo estás en un agujero del que no crees salir nunca, sin esperanzas, sin nada ni nadie quien vaya en tu auxilio. Sin embargo, a veces la sombra puede ser esa luz que te de esperanza entre la desesperación…_

Ya es muy tarde…Y es ahora cuando me doy cuenta que, tal vez, sólo quizá, estaba muy equivocada. Conmigo, con el mundo, inclusive contigo si puedo decirlo. Desde siempre he estado dentro del poso aunque lo pareciera, pero ahora hay un enorme problema: ya no sé como salir de él. Y lo peor de todo es que no puedo hacerlo sola.

He tenido que pensar mucho todo este tiempo, he estado rodeada de tantas personas que yo sé que me estiman por lo menos como yo a ellos, pero aun así me siento sola. Trato de hacer las cosas bien pero nada me resulta como espero. Siempre que llego a casa y me digo a mí misma que soy una mala persona cuando ni siquiera tengo algo de aprecio a mí misma. Pero tú… no me dices nada, pero creo que es mejor así porque prefiero tu indiferencia a que seas honesto y me digas que de verdad no significo nada para ti, que soy una mala persona, una simple mortal. Es por eso que por tu indiferencia me has hecho sentir que algo puede haber entre los dos y…por eso no quiero que te vayas.

¿Qué te cuesta quedarte aquí? Nada. No tienes otra cosa que hacer y yo tampoco en esta enorme habitación que siempre tiene la misma luna afligida sobre la ventana. ¿Qué te cuesta por lo menos abrirme paso a tu persona? Nada. Pero esto lo comprendo porque ya me pasó una vez y siento que es lo mismo. O quizá no del todo. Si, no del todo, porque tú estás y por lo menos sé que tu indiferencia si va dirigida hacia mí y no es tan espontanea como la de _él._

Últimamente este fúnebre ambiente me hace sentir más vacía de lo que estaba antes. Sin embargo, cada que tocas esa puerta y apareces en el marco me imagino algo muy diferente, pienso que estás aquí más por mi que por tu obligación, pero sé que no es verdad. Si supieras esto pensarías que soy una tonta humana, porque lo soy.

Ya no me queda nada ahora, sólo tu invisible presencia que entra cuando quiere porque sabe que te dejo entrar. Pierdo mis esperanzas pero de una u otra manera algo me las regresa, y es mucha coincidencia que tú estés involucrado en ello aunque no de la forma que lo deseo. Pero lo estás.

Eres tan diferente a él, no quiero compararte porque a él lo _amo. _Tú sólo estás aquí porque es tu deber vigilarme, pero te aprecio de una u otra forma.

Pero lo peor de todo esto es que él no me ama a mí, sé que podría amar a otra persona pero no quiero, y que siento enormes celos por su rechazo que no lo dice pero me lo hace saber con su distancia a pesar de nuestra amistad. Y lo más horrible es que, aunque mis sueños se hicieran realidad de tenerlo a mi lado, yo no sería feliz porque sé en mi interior que él _no me ama _como yo a él.

Me duele más su persona tan despistada que ni me nota que tu indiferencia al verme.

Me duelen más sus sonrisas forzadas que tus expresiones sin emoción, apáticas.

Me duele que una persona que apenas conoce tenga un lugar más cercano a él que yo, que llevo hasta años de conocerlo.

Y es que tú y él no son parecidos, es por eso que me golpeo mentalmente para decir el por qué estoy actuando de esta manera, por qué de pronto mi corazón me está diciendo algo que no decía antes.

Y es que él me dio miedo cuando lo vi. Tú no, nunca me lo provocaste.

Lo conozco de años pero no lo siento cerca. A ti apenas te hablo y siento que llevas aquí mucho tiempo.

Y es que aun con tus errores, aun si estás haciendo cosas por destruir a la gente que amo, por lastimar inocentes y no te de ningún remordimiento, o eso aparentas, sé que en tus ojos verdes, en aquella cara pálida e inexpresiva, veo la inmensa soledad con la que cargas.

Veo tienes muchas preguntas sin respuestas, casi igual a las mías. Veo que el vació te produce algún placer pero que lo detestas por sentirte un masoquista. Y veo también que tu felicidad no se basa en una persona, un objeto, un mundo…Sólo en un silencio. Pero cargas con esa soledad y a veces te atormenta porque no tienes con quien compartirla.

Pero he aquí mi pregunta ¿eres feliz? Si es lo contrario, entonces ¿sabes que yo también soy infeliz? Y me sigo preguntando ¿cómo es que un ser como tú llegó a adentrarse tanto en mí sin darme cuenta, sin planearlo siquiera? Y es que de tanto tiempo en que mi corazón comenzó a marchitarse, de pronto volvió a latir y ahora siento que mi alma está fluyendo sin control.

El alma…Te preguntas que es eso. Me preguntas qué es el alma.

Quisiera responderte. Quisiera decirte que no está en el pecho, pero que a veces sientes un dolor dentro que no proviene ni de tus pulmones ni del corazón. Quisiera decirte que no se puede ver a través de mis ojos porque eso es sólo una metáfora que usan los poetas en sus textos de amor. Y es que, aun si miraras dentro de mi cabeza al sacarme los ojos, jamás la encontrarías, porque el alma no existe. Sólo el corazón. El alma es sinónimo de corazón. Late, crece, produce, vive dentro de mí. Vive dentro de ti aunque te parezca extraño.

Quiero decirte tantas cosas ahora y creo que debí haberlas empezado a decírtelas hace tiempo. Pero ya es tarde, he fallado de nuevo. Intento acercarme pero, aunque no me das miedo, como te lo contesté, siento nervios estando cerca de ti. Y aunque trato de hablarte y decirte que no tengo miedo a morir y mucho menos tengo miedo de tu persona, mi voz queda muda porque siempre he sido así. Siempre las cosas al último.

Tu felicidad se basaba en el vacío silencioso de la desesperante soledad. La mía…La mía se basa en la cotidianidad de escuchar mi corazón latir y que tú llegues como siempre ante mis ojos con tu indiferencia, con tu propia felicidad. Has hecho que mi felicidad llegara en un momento de amargura sin que te lo propusieras.

Te veo y creo que será la última vez, no quiero que te vayas. Yo no quiero irme. Si tan sólo las cosas se hubiesen dado de otra manera…Creo que así tú y yo por lo menos hubiésemos compartido más cosas, o siquiera nos hubiéramos conocido mejor.

_This heart it beats, beats for only you  
>[Este corazón late, late sólo por ti]<br>My heart is yours  
>[Mi corazón es tuyo]<em>

-Tú…- me dices con tu voz casi ronca, noto que no puedes hablar y que si sacas un último suspiro, el aire se llevara tu voz y me hará extrañarla - ¿Me tienes miedo?

Otra vez me lo preguntas, y de nuevo de contesto mientras estiras tu brazo. No esfuerces ¿no de das cuenta que te hará mal? ¿no te das cuenta de que algo malo te ocurre si te desgastas? No me hagas preocuparme. Pero sé que tengo que responderte, de otro modo irías incluso a caminar hasta estar frente a mí y preguntármelo.

-No. No te temo-ahí está lo que querías.

_Please don't go now, please don't fade away  
>[Por favor no te vayas, por favor no te desvanezcas]<em>

Trato de tomar tu mano pero en un ligero toque de mis yemas a las tuyas de una forma espeluznante para cualquiera—no para mí—mis suposiciones son ciertas y tu ser se desvanece ante mis ojos hecho polvo y, como es de esperarse de mi voluble corazón, no puedo evitar sentir tristeza, amargura, decepción…Soledad.

-_"Así que esto que está en mi mano…Es un corazón."_

_-"Si, ahora me doy cuenta. Este corazón que late, te pertenece. Late sólo por ti…"_

Y que esa soledad me cause un enorme sentimiento de tranquilidad. Por que sé que es tu misma soledad.

**~FiN~**

* * *

><p><em>-Si les gustó, dejen un lindo review mientras no me ofendan a mi madre, o sino…Los llevaré al sótano con Chuky, Barney y Elmo [¬¬]<em>

_Hikari: Nee-san *dice en tono regañón* Deja de amenazar a los lectores con Elmo…¡Bueno, esperamos que les haya gustado! Esperamos un review o adición a favoritos. Esperamos hacer más fics UlquiHime…_

_-Déjame soñar [¬¬]…_

_Hikari: Mejor despídete de tu publico [¬¬] ¡Nos leemos la próxima! ~¡Bye, bye!_


End file.
